percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crown of Kronos: Chapter 18
Zarana's POV I was far (I hope) from where Wise Girl and Ms. Sweet Lips is. I crossed my arms and tapped my feet impatiently. What was taking them so long? I angrily stomped towards the exit. If that know-it-all is right and had revived Vicky, then they'd be here. Then I heard metal clashing against metal, and the evil serpent (ish) laugh of a dracaena. I huffed, knowing that Victoria can just wish for victory and that Charlie and Alex can handle themselves. That's what I thought when I heard a scream. Then another one. Oh no. Charlie and Alex. My lightning bolt appeared in my hands, just what it did when I sense danger. Then I ran towards the fight. I unleashed a strong lightning charge that might have killed me if I wasn't immune to lightning. Charlie was exhausted. Her eyes bulged. She kept shooting arrows at twenty dracaenaes, but her side was wounded. Alex was in a corner, shivering and bloody, while Victoria assisted her. "Vic!" I screamed. She turned towards me and her eyes narrowed. "What?" She snapped. "Go and pray to your mom! Don't lose focus!" I yelled. "How about me?" Alex croaked with a trace of annoyance. "Put on your helm of darkness!" Charlie yelled as she fought with her bow and arrows, sweating profusely. "The darkness will heal you." I nodded. Alex whipped out her black cap and put in on. She melted into shadows. Charlie was then out of arrows, and she pulled out her scissors. "Let me fight, Charlie! You need to rest!" I yelled. My lighting bolt charged with electricity. "No, Zarana." Charlie said through gritted teeth. She yelled "Athena!" and huge twin daggers appeared in her hands. The onyx eyes of the owl carved as the handle glinted while Charlie slashed through the waves of snake-women. Just then, a shower of golden glitter showered above us. I smiled. Victoria had successfully prayed to Nike. Then I felt a surge of strength. I lashed my lightning bolt to the left side of the army, while Charlie was occupied with the right. After ten seconds (at least), I collapsed on the stone floor, but I was still consious. "Dad!" Charlie shouted. She ran, not at the prison cell, but at her duffel bag, which was sitting unharmed on top of the fourth stair of the staircase. She pulled out her stuff again, until she found a long package and unwrapped it. A bundle of arrows rolled out. She picked out a plain brown arrow then ran towards her dad's prison cell. With determination, she fired the arrow against the bars. As it hit with a clang, the arrow melted into steaming acid. "You could just have used my lightning bolt." I mumbled. "You'd kill my dad." She said simply. The iron bars melted into dust. Alex appeared next to Victoria, and they came next to us. Alex looked fully healed, and her wound was only now a scar. "You could have said you need lava." Alex said playfully. "Oh, right." Charlie said sheepishly. She stepped into the cell. Cautiously, we watched. "Dad?" Charlie shook the man's shoulders. Nothing happened. "Wake up." She called more loudly. Silence. Suddenly, her dad's eyes flew open. He had brown eyes. He looked weakly at Charlie, who gave him a hug. "Charl?" He croaked. I smiled. "Come on." I said. "Let's discuss our state in the limo." And we step foot out of Alcatraz' prisons. Category:The Crown of Kronos Category:Chapter Page